untitled
by fallen angel forever and alway
Summary: This a rewritten sorry for my last one called roommates so odd falls for Aileta's roommate plz commit.
1. Chapter 1

3rd person

A dirty blond haired girl walked down the halls of Kadic Academy for the first time today. She stopped outside the room,took a deep breath, and entered. "So does everyone understand," a grayed haired women asked from the bord. She turned to see a new face standing in the doorway. "I'm the new girl," a very calm voice said. "Welcome," the women said "I'm , I'm the phisic's teacher hear at Kadic Academy. Would you like to introduced yourself to the class?" The girl was thinking it over for less then a second before saying "sure why not." She then turned to the class " I'm Madison, I'm from Mississippi, that's in the US. I don't want any trouble and if you don't stay away from me. Where do I sit," the now named girl, madison asked ratter impatiently. was lost fpr word. She had never seen a more cold voice before. "Over there by Odd," said after her momentary shock. "Thank you," is all Madison sat down next to a guy with very odd hair.

"I'm Odd," Odd said as soon as was turned roud. "Well no duh," the new girl said rudely. "Aren't you just little miss sun shine," Odd mumbled, but Madison still heard him. Madison was losing a gut from laughing so hard. "Is there something funny about this lesson young Lady," said after Madison's laughing attack. That just made the new girl laugh harder. "Yeah I'm a girl but I ain't no 'lady,' Madison said rudely before giving a cold, hard,and most definitely scarry glare. "If I were you I wouldn't admit that with all the boys in here," shot back. The room filled with oo's and burnes from many people. "Oh yeah isn't what ya just said kinda illegal admitting you'd date a boy in here," Madison shot back. The whole class look at her wide eyed. No one ever talked back to any teacher after the teacher imbarresed them. "Principal. Now." said through clinched teeth. "Aw you ain't no fun. Can't take a good lesson from the student I guess," madison said as she gathered her things and left. But, before she exited the door she said " how can you be so sure I'm going to the principal's office ya really trust me?" glared at the girl before saying "Odd would you be so kind as to show our new student the office." Odd didn't want to get in the middle of this. He just did as told and left the room with the new girl. He had one thing on his mind though 'is she single?'


	2. Chapter 2

Odd's POV

Someone who could talk back to is my kinda girl not to mention the way she dressed. Madison had on tight tight TIGHT jeans and a tank top that said 'I ain't no girly girl' on it and a purple plad jacket. As we exited the building instead of going to the principle's office she was heading to the forest. 'Man this girls got guys that for sure' I thought as I followed her. I smirked and walked next to her. "You know the principle's office is this way," I said pointing to the building to the left. "Does it look like I care," Madison said, but this time she had a very deep southern accent. "Okay how do you really talk you keep changing your voice," I whined." "I'm a country girl. This is how I talk but round certain people I tried to hide it cause well let's say some people have a problem with it," Madison said, but she mumbled everything after the word 'it' ; I could barely hear her. I just shrugged. "What cha doin' hear," I asked harmlessly. "Oh ya know blowin' round. Travelin' the world seeing who all I can get to hate me. Ya know normal stuff," Madison said jokingly. I faceplamed "I ment in the forest." "Ohh," she said, and it sounded like a real oh, "I like nature, its quiet and I wanna be by myself." With those words she started to climb a tree. She was climbing so face it was almost like she was trying to win a race. "You wanna join me," Madison asked nicely. "Who knew no demon this time," I teased. " I am no demon I jut don't like she was way to happy," Madison said in a hurt manner. I rubbed the back of my neck. I was sitting akwardly, yet Madison seemed to be sitting in peace. "You sure are a tough girl," I thought out loud. Though it was a little compliment, Madison looked ashamed. "I'm not tough enough. I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout," Madison said her sweet southern voice more to herself then to me. Although she was being nice to me I didn't want to be to friendly with her. She seemed to much like a rebel. "Oh right your aren't a rock, you're just hard-headed," I said laughing. I thought it was ratter funny, but she just sat there. 'Okay note to self Madison doesn't laugh at good jokes like mine,' I thought.

Madison's POV

Odd's wrong he doesn't know nothin' bout me to say whether I'm tough or not. Right now I have one goal-don't make friends. While i was thinking I heard Odd laugh. 'Does he ever stop laughing, bad jokes, where's to much purple, weird hair,' I thought. I had no idea why I invited him up hear with me. He was annoying, but it just felt… _right. _Oh goodness I really do need help in the head. Something else I need...to keep my distance my guts' telling me Odd's nothing but trouble. I came here to get away from trouble

A/N: anybody think this should be a longer chapter I'll fix it up a bit. But either way then next one I'll try my hardest to make longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Odd's POV

Me and Madison were just sitting here in a tree, and no we were not K.I.S.S.I.N.G. I might be a 'player' but a.) She didn't seem like someone I'd wanna play b.)she would probably kill me if I hurt her and c.) I was way to nervous. Madison was cute, not being rude to me, didn't seem to regret what she says, and she isn't girly. I've dated every girl in my grade here and I learned girly girls are no fun. I can't stand how they whine about there make-up or cloaths. One thing I always hated about every girl I dated was she would always bug me bout were me and the gang was heading. Madison just didn't seem like the kind to do that.

Madison's POV

Me and Odd were just sitting in a tree. I was zoned out listening to my music. He was laid against the tree in deep thought bout something. I didn't mind the fact it was quiet. The stupid lunch bell rang; it ruined the perfect silence. Odd hurried down the tree. I think he was even down fast then I was up. He looked up at me and yelled up " you coming or what?" I sighed I could let people here see me like I let other people see me. So, I yelled back " alright. Ya know what's for lunch?" "No a clue, but it can't be that bad," Odd said shrugging. "Okay you've never had a real school lunch then," I said surprised. Seriously!? Who could eat a school luch!? There soooooo grouse! Maybe since this was a boarding school the lunched weren't as bad as the once back 'home'.

I was making my way down when I relised I didn't have an excuse for not eating today. When I did reach the bottom Odd asked me "wanna sot with me and my friends?" I looked down. "I don't wanna intrude," I answer honestly. "Oh come on I'm sire it'll be fine," Odd said grabbing my hand dragging me to the cafeteria. Odd quickly grabbed him a tray with lots of food and looked confused. "Ya don't eat," he teased me. "I'm not hungry," I said quickly. Odd just shrugged his shoulders and said "okay then, let's go sit." He lead me over to were a table with 2 other boys and 2 girls.

A brown-haired boy a blond haired boy and a pink haired girl all gave me a dirty look. The raven haired girl just looked confused. That was until the brown haired boy said "Yumi, this is the new girl from our class." An understand look quickly grew on her face became a look of under estimation. I rolled my eyes. 'Play it nice, Maddie," I thought to myself. "Hi I'm madison," I said out loud. The thred kids, I'm guessing, rolled there eyes. "How can she go from being a devil to an angel in less then an hour," Yumi asked the boy next to her. "Thank ya for noticin'," I said with natural southern voice. All of them looked shocked. "What's with the voice change," blond nerd guy asked me. "Naw this is my naterul voice. I fake it some times cause people usually laugh at me for the way I talk," I said looking down. I quickly looked up, forcing a smile and said "but who cares a few words don't mean I gotta be a cry baby." There mouths hit the floor or darn near close. "1st of all huns close ya mouths ya gonna catch flies like that and 2nd why the faces," I said/asked. "Never seen a girl say the can't be a cry baby," brown haired boy said. "Yeah most girls would be all dramatic," Raven haired girl spoke from shock. "Well I ain't NO normal girl," I said maybe a little to seriously. After that they all sent me a wiered look. "Well I'll just be leavin' them," I said awkwardly turning around.

Odd's POV

"Well I'll be goin' now," Madison said and tried to leave. Before she could I grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. Madison made a cute puppy dog face. For a spit second I could read her mind say was thinking something along the lines of ' oh this is bad!' I couldn't figure put why. "You can sit we don't bite," I tease her sitting down myself. She pouted "awe but who said I didn't like someone with a little bite." The others rolled there eyes, but Yumi and Aileta made a disgusted face. Madison sat there giggling like crazy. "Sorry old joke doesn't mean what y'all think," Madison said between giggles. "Uh hu? So what does it mean then," Yumi asked raising an eyebrow. "Well I went fishin' with my best friend and her little brother and a turtle bit his line and my friend was scared for him to touch it and she said 'don't touch that baby it'll bite you,' but he LOVES turtles so he said 'but awe I like stuff that bites,' but he was only 5 so he didn't understand what he was saying," Madison said laughing here and there in her long drawn out storey. It was a LONG story but I was still laughing. The others were just staring at us like we were crazy. Me and her will be GRATE friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Ood's POV

I just told any other one of my very funny jokes, but me and Madison were the only two laughing. I guess the others didn't have a good sense of humor. Oh well. I stood up saying " I'm getting more." "Oh come on Odd that would be like your 5th one sit back down," Ulrich said rolling his eyes. "Yeah save some for the new girl," yumi agreed. Madison gave a smile saying "I'm not hungry." Yumi looked suspicious I only wonder why. "Why aren't you hungry," Yumi asked suspiciously. Madison sat quietly for a minute before saying " aim just not hungry I don't really eat much." But her hesitation made Yumi even more suspicious. Yumi was now staring at Madison, who was tugging on her sleeve so the covered her hands. "OK sure," Yumi said sarcastically. " Yumi lay off a bit, willvua," Ulrich whispered nicely to her. They make it too obvious sometimes. She just sighed. "Alright," Yumi said giving up on the losing battle. Madison quickly stood up "I'm going for a walk," with that she walked out the doors of the lunch room. I was still watching her from the window and I saw her stand at the doors for a minute. Then run straight to the dorms. "Well someone's in a hurry," I said under my breath.

Yumi's POV

I could tell something was up with this girl. She were long sleeves wasn't eating. She couldn't just be not hungry. She was on a plain for Gosh knows how long and they don't give you enouvh food for that long. Why didn't she eat? And why if its like 80° is she whereing long sleeves. She was just…there was DEFINITLY something up. I think I recognized what was going on…having been through it myself a while back before I met the gang. What if I was wrong I didn't want to get her upset; by what they guys and Aileta told me i didn't want to get on her bad side. My thoughts were interrupted by Odd saing "way to go Yumi you had to go scaring the one girl who I haven't dated yet!" "Hey Leave her alone! Yumi didn't do anything wrong," Ulrich said standing up for me. I loved when he did things like that. I wish he knew that and I wish I could tell him. Like I wish I knew what Madison was up to.

Madison's POV

Darn that girl was so annoying she doesn't need to know anything. She won't know anything, if I have a say in it. I sighed and desided to call my best friend/sister, Kristina. _ring ring rin., _she picked up on the 2½ ring. "What the h*** do you want," a VERY angry spy ding Kristina said.

Odd's POV

"What the h*** do you want," I herd on the other side of the door. I was at Madison and Aileta's room to check on Madison. After what happened at lunch I wanted to make sure she was ok. The voice on the other side of the door didn't sound like Madison's . I cracked the door open just a bit so I could see her. Madison was on the phone. "I didn't wake you up, did I," Madison asked almost scared. "What the h*** do you think," the voice on the phone said. 'No way she's talking to a girl no girl would talk like that' I thought. "Sorry I didn't know," Madison said. "Maddie I love you sis your my best friend and all but leave me the h*** a f***ing alone I'm trying to sleep," the person on the other end of the phone said. "OK but what time is it," Madison asked. There was a weired noise like a few muffled curses mixed with blankets moving. " 5:30 A.M," the voice said."sorry Kristina call me back in RIGHT after school lets out ok I have to talk to you," Madison said to the person. "What the f***ing h*** ever just let me sleep," the person said followed by a load grown. "Well you're not a morning person," Madison said fighting back a laugh. "I'm gonna kill you you little..." The voice over the phone started but what cut off by a now laughing Madison ending the call.

I knocked on the door ad walked straight in. "Who was that talking like that," I said breathlessly. "My best friend/sister Kristina," Madison said practically falling over. "That was a girl's mouth I heard," that just made her laugh harder. 'Man she's got a pretty laugh,' I thought star struck. After a few minutes Madison controlled the laughs. "Well that was a good idea," she said. I just looked at her like she was crazy "how!?," I practically scream. She shook her head and said " cause I can just see her planning on ways to kill me right now." I was shocked what kind of best friend does that. Madison must have read my mind cause she said "yeah we're crazy. Deal with it! And get out." I started panicking. What if I hurt her feelings. "I wanna change shirts its hotter hear then I thought" Madison said turning to her closet pulling out a tank top and some see through gloves that went up to her elbows. I smirked and shut the door but moving to the side to she if the notice I was still here. "Odd don't be difficult, out" Madison said without turning around. "Are you psychic," I asked her. Even though I couldn't see her knew she was smirking. "No I'm just not dumb," she said with her back turned to me. I mumbled the words "buzz kill' as I left the room. Oh well I can always mess with her later.


	5. Chapter 5

Madison's POV

I was walking out in the little area of trees out by the school. I didn't know of it was a forest or woods. I had my headphones listening to a song called take it out on me by Flordia Georgia line. A headphone fell out my ear and I herd voices. I was scared. They could ha e been the ones in my head coming back. I was freaking out myself till I was almost in tears. I had to rip the headphones out my ears. I could still here the voices but now they were louder. I could also now here it was different voices; they didn't sound like the one I had in my head.

I desided not to stick around. I mean who knows who or what it was. So, I ran. I was almost to the door building when I herd a dog bark causing me to jump back. "Hey Madison what are you doing here," Aileta asked but she had ALL her friends there too. Even Odd. My heart fluttered when I looked into his beautiful green eyes. I knew I was getting to attached to him, but I couldn't help it. He just had a personality that made me want to tell him about my past. He made me feel normal. "Nothing," I snapped back coldly. They were out of bed too why should I explain myself first. Aileta looked taken back. I rolled my eyes and mocked her "hey Aileta what are you doing here?" She was blushing with embarrassment. "Hey don't get an attitude with her or any of us," Odd said defensively. I was hurt. I thought Odd could be a...friend. Nope I was wrong. " .you," I said through gritting teeth. I don't so hurt well. He rolled his eyes "well aren't you little miss sunshine?" I could feel myself going pail. My momma use to call me that before…

Odd's POV

I rolled my eyes "well aren't you just little miss sunshine?" Even in this light I could see her go pale. Her eyes started to glaze over with tears. "Your right I'm sorry I really am," Madison said just above a whisper. "It ok," Aileta said in her usual happy tone. "I g...go..gotta go," Madison stuttered out and ran off. "She's a complicated and weired girl," Ulrich said. I looked at were she was going and it didn't look good. "I'll catch up with you guys latter," I said and took off after Madison. I knew the others were confused but after lunch I could tell Madison had a secret and I needed to know. It was killing me.

I was walking around for what was probably 30 minutes till I herd the sound of crying not to far off. I walked about 5 feet before I saw Madison. She was on the ground with her back against a tree crying her eyes out. I was the only one who said something to her. So, I know I did something, but I don't know what. "Hey there don't cry," I said kneeling down by Madison. She shook her head. I asked "are you OK?" Again she shook her head. "Can you tell me what I said," I asked still trying to be gentle. "That name _she _use to call me it," Madison said with years still flowing freely. "Who madison who," I pushed. All she said was two words. "My momma." After she told me she cried harder then I ever imagined possible. "What happened to her," I asked. Madison sniffed a bit. "She..she..she di..die..died," Madison choked out. I started to feel bad the first time on class u called her that she laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes. Maybe she faked it so no one could see her crying. "I'm sorry," is all I could say. I had no idea. The pour girl must have had a harder life thw n I thought. It took her a minute to control herself some. With that control she said "you have no idea." I took her in my arms and let her cry for a while.

When she was done I herd a sniff, and a mumbled "thanks." I just smiled. "You have to if you don't want but could you tell me how," I asked. Her face turned sour like she was gonna cry again. I felt AWFUL for asking. But she took a deep breath and said "_him."_


End file.
